


They Say We're Too Young To Know

by RageHappyRoses (orphan_account)



Category: Game Grumps, Markiplier RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Coming Out, Demigirl Character, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity Issues, Genderfluid Character, High School AU, Non-binary character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transphobia, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Arin, and Danny cant seem to figure who they are and<br/>they're really hoping their friends can help. Just when they start to get a hand of their identities things start to get more complicated, as if school wasn't already the least of their problems.</p><p>(Aka I'm egobangiplier trash and I need more gender indentity fics with these nerds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark Fischbach

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a shit ton of stories in the works but I'll get to them unlike the others this doesn't have an update date. So updates are sporadic. Anyway, I'm taking this fic personally as I am non-binary. So i will mostly be pouring some of my expierience into Danny. Just a forewarning.

One day after another Mark dreaded getting up for school like any normal teenager. He looked in the mirror everyday and squinted, like he couldn't see although he had his glasses on. Everyday he either saw something he hated or something he was okay with. He knew today he was okay with what he saw but tomorrow he knew full well he could despise himself. Mark sighed and picked up his bookbag from beside his bed, heading downstairs where his mom had just finished cooking breakfast. 

"You're running late again Mark, you've been getting up way past your alarm lately are you alright?" She asked, concerned but not concerned enough to turn away from the stove to look at her son. Mark just offered her a small 'Mh hm' as he grabbed a pancake from the plate beside her and bit it. He smiled at her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left for a long walk to school. Mark stood at his locker, shoving books in it and taking some out as quickly as he could. He closed the locker to see Sean standing behind it with an excited smile. Mark scoffed and rolled his eyes, starting to walk off as Sean followed him. 

"Well? You've had to had thought about my offer right?" He asked, his Irish accent cutting through the commotion of the hallway. Mark shrugged, Sean wanted him to join the boy's tennis team with him but honestly Mark wasn't up to it. 

"Sorry, I don't think you doing my homework for the rest of the year is enough consolation for dealing with sweaty guys in a small locker room" Mark explained with a smile, it was half true. He didn't want to walk into practice and feel uncomfortable taking off his shirt or feeling like he didn't belong in there. It would only make him feel worse about himself. They stepped into their first period class, English, and sat down in the back. Mark's eyes scanned the class and landed on the guy two seats in front and a seat to the left of him. He couldn't help but smile a bit as he watched his hand gently trace over lines in a notebook. Sean smirked and nudged him rather hard. 

"You stare at him all day, you'd think he'd notice. Hell, you'd think he'd notice you've been flirting with him everytime you two talk" he pointed out. Mark threw a small glare his friend's way before returning back to looking at him. Mark couldn't help but sigh, Arin Hanson had been his friend for three years now and undoubtly his crush for the last year. He always wanted to say something about it but he was too worried it would ruin their friendship. Not only that but he knew he'd have to explain to Arin what he was, and he couldn't even explain it himself. All he knew was that sometimes he felt he was a boy, others a girl, and sometimes neither. It was all so confusing and he couldn't handle trying to explain it. 

_"Hey, Mark? You there?"_

Mark snapped out of his throught process to see Arin was turned around and holding up his notebook. He looked to the drawing on it and it seemed to be him and Arin standing triumphantly in hero poses with cool outfits. Mark couldn't help but notice Arin was drawn in a skirt but he brushed it off and smiled at his friend. 

"Dude, that looks awesome" he commented, Arin smiled and turned back around to continue drawing. Mark had seen Arin's drawings of him in skirts and dresses and he never thought anything of it, he thought maybe he was trying for humour but now it hit him. Was Arin the same as him? Did he know what he was going through? Mark sighed, no he was overthinking it. He probably thought he just looked good in that type of clothing. 

He spent the rest of the period poorly doodling in his book, unlike Arin he wasn't an artist. Clearly anyone could see it was Mark, he smiled a bit as he added a small tiara on his head and drew himself in Princess Peach's dress. He sat up straight and looked at it, his smile fell as he realized what he was thinking. Mark knew his identity changed from day to day but it never happened in the middle of the day. Now it seemed to claw at him, telling him he was wrong. Mark winced as if something was burning him, all he could do was stare at the picture. 

_You're not a boy. Not a boy. Not right now. Not today. Girl. You're a girl._

The thoughts slipped into her mind carefully, she looked around the room to see if anyone was noticing her breakdown. Thankfully no one was but she looked at her hands as she began to visibly shake. Here it was, right in the middle of class she was having an anxiety attack. Mark looked up at the clock, she needed to leave, time was moving too slow, there were too many people in the room. She could feel her heart beating in her throat. Her eyes shifted to Sean who now had eyes on her. 

"Mark, you alright?" He whispered. She shook her head and glanced at the clock another time before looking back to him. 

"I-I need to leave" she said quietly, mostly for her own sake. She didn't want to hear her own voice right now. Sean nodded and told her to go, that he'd cover for her. Mark stood up and quickly left the room, running to bathrooms. she stood in between the two. She closed her eyes and shoved her way into the girl's bathroom. She stopped when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Mark looked at herself up and down, she was wrong. It wasn't right. She could see the tears start to well up in her eyes. She ran a hand down the front of her chest, flat. Next was her hips, there were no curves. Mark shook her head and continued to lock herself in the stall and put her head in her hands and cry. The door opened and the person walking in stopped at the locked stall, knocking on it. 

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked and waited. Mark wiped her eyes and sighed, afraid if she spoke that she'd scare the girl. 

"Yeah, I'm okay" she said lowly. A small gasp was heard but the girl didn't run out to tell someone 'there's a boy in the girl's bathroom'. Mark looked up from her hands to see her eye poking through the small opening between the door and the wall. 

"You can come out, I'm not going to tell anyone" she said softly. Mark nodded slowly and got up from the toilet seat, unlocking the door to reveal herself. Mark recognized her from some of her classes, Suzy Berhow. She was so nice to her and her friends but she could beat anyone up in the blink of an eye. "You're Mark aren't you?" She asked, looking her in the eyes. She nodded and started to nervously pick at her fingernails. "You know you're in the girl's bathroom right?" She asked. Mark swallowed, she could just make up some lie about not seeing where she was going. 

"Sorry...I-I wasn't paying attention I was just...upset" she said quietly. Susy crossed her arms. 

"What about?" She raised an eyebrow. Mark gave her a look of disbelief. 

"B-Because...I'm...stressed?" She knew her voice cracked when she lied and she hated it. Susy scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"So what's the truth?" She asked in a caring manner but that manner also said that she was done with the bullshit. Mark took a deep breath, she looked trust worthy. Maybe she'd be the one person to know her secret. 

"I...began to feel like a girl in the middle of class, I was so sure I was a boy his morning but I was wrong. I just...had an anxiety attack. I knew I was in the girl's bathroom" She admitted as she bit her lip. Mark barely knew Suzy and here she was telling her the darkest secret she had. Suzy looked at her in surprise. 

"So...you're ...transgender?" She questioned. Mark shook her head and messed with her nails some more. 

"I-It changes...sometimes I'm a boy, then a girl, and someday I'm just...neither" she explained. Suzy listened carefully then nodded. 

"Oh, genderfluid" she said with confidence. Mark raised an eyebrow, it sounded made up but Suzy seemed so confident about it. 

"I...didn't know that term exsisted" she said carefully. Suzy scoffed and grabbed her hand. 

"Come on, we're going to the library I've got a shit ton to teach you" she said and pulled Mark out of the bathroom.


	2. Arin Hanson

Arin kept turning around and switching position in the mirror. Ze couldn't take it, zir clothes didn't make hir look right. Ze knew that ze would only have to put up with the clothes for a couple more days before hir friends went shopping with zir. Only two of zir friends knew about zir gender and that's the way it was going to stay for a while. They promised that they would support zir and go shopping for more comfortable and appealing clothes during the upcoming weekend. Ze messed with zir hair a last time before heading downstairs to where zir parents were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Arin realized that ze could just tell them now and get it out of the way but it would ruin everything. It was too early in the morning for a family crisis. 

"Hey mom, dad" Arin said as ze grabbed an apple from the table. Ze didn't want to sit down and eat with them, it was torcher to hear them constantly praise their 'perfect handsome son'. Arin appreciated the praise but it was the fact that if they knew they would surely turn their praise into something entirely different. 

"Arin, why don't you sit down and eat with us?" His mother asked nicely. Ze stood still, tossing the apple back and forth between zir hands. Ze tried to come up with an excuse and figured ze'd just use the same one ze always used. 

"Ross is driving me today and we still have to pick up Barry" Ze said with a smile. Arin's father raised and eyebrow at him. 

"You can't rely on him everyday for a ride to school, take the bus every once and a while or be a man and walk" he muttered. Arin sighed and nodded before leaving. Ze stood outside and texted Ross. 

**Sent 6:35 AM**

_Ross, come pick me up. I told my parents you were driving me to school._

**Received 6:36**

_Are you serious? Again? When are you just gonna tell them you're a demigirl? You cant keep avoiding them, they'll find the clothes you buy this weekend_

**Sent 6:38**

_Shut up, you don't know how hard it is_

**Received 6:40**

_Sorry...its just annoying, plus not even half your friends know about you. How do you expect them to use the right pronouns? You could at least tell Mark, I know he's accepting_

**Sent 6:42**

_No! I like him Ross! That'll ruin all my chances with him._

**Received 6:43**

_Wouldn't he find out anyway???_

**Sent 6:45**

_Shut up and get over here now._

**Received 6:45**

_Yes ma'am_

Arin groaned to zirself as ze stuffed zir phone in zir back pocket, throwing zir apple into the bushes next to the house. Ze really appreiciated Ross but sometimes he was too honest for his own good. Ross was right though, ze should tell Mark. They've been friends for three years and ze hasn't said a word about it to him. The problem was that ze really liked Mark and if ze told him that ze was a demigirl it might ruin the chance he might've had in the first place. Ze realized it was a lot of maybes being thrown around and that's what scared zir the most. 

A few minuets later Ross pulled up and honked the horn. Arin glared at him and rushed to get in the passenger seat, ze turned to see Barry was already in the backseat. Barry smiled and waved quietly, Arin waved back a bit before sitting back in the seat. The silence was heavy between Arin and Ross and Barry didn't dare question it, no doubt Ross had said some stupid shit to Arin about coming out to zir parents. They arrived at the school and went their separate ways, Arin made zir way to zir locker, got zir books and went to first period. Ze sat down and immediately began drawing in an empty notebook. Ze was always drawing when ze had the chance. 

The class slowly filed in and voices became quiet when the bell rang. Arin looked up and back to see Mark sitting behind zir. Ze smiled at the drawing of them and held it up to him. 

"What do you think Mark?" ze asked but it seemed as if he was spaced out. "Mark? You there?" Ze asked again. Mark snapped out of his trance and smiled. 

"Dude, that looks awesome" he said and Arin accepted the compliment with a nod before placing the notebook back in front of zir and continuing to draw. Ze was aalways nervous about showing Mark drawings of zir wearing what ze always wants to wear. Arin was nervous that Mark would eventually catch on and ze wasn't ready to tell him just yet. 

It was twenty minuets into the class and ze was already bored. Ze didn't want to learn about Shakespeare for the billionth time. Zir eyes flickered to the clock then down to the notebook in front of zir. Ze had already drawn out when ze wanted zir prom dress to look like. Of course Arin wasn't going this year, ze was only a junior and ze still hadn't worked up the courage to even plan to ask Mark. Ze sighs began to add more detail to the dress, even going as far as to start drawing Mark right next to zir so ze looked like his date. Arin sighed, that was one thing that ze wish could happen if only ze could- 

Arin's head shot up as Mark stood up from his desk and hurried out of the classroom. Zir eyes followed him out and blinked in surprise. What happened to him? Was something wrong? Ze felt the urge to go check and see if Mark was alright but ze knew he couldn't get up from zir seat. The teacher would surely yell at zir. 

Minuets passed and Mark didn't come back, Arin looked at the clock; ten minuets left of first period. Ze began to think that maybe Mark got sick and went to the nurse. The door to the classroom opened and Arin quickly looked in hopes Mark would walk back in with a nervous apology for leaving. But whoever stepped through the door was _definitely_ not Mark. He had puffed out and untamed curly hair, worn out jeans and a green worn out jacket to match. He was tall and a bit lanky but nonetheless Arin thought he was very attractive. Ze blinked and took zir eyes off him. No, ze liked Mark, not this total stranger. 

The stranger approached the teacher and talked for a few seconds before they both nodded in agreement and the lady stood up. 

"Class, this is our new student Danny, make sure you show them around" she said beforen sitting back down. Chatter started in the room immediately and Arin sat thinking. Did she say 'them'? Were they like zir? Arin now knew that ze _**had** _ to talk to them.


	3. Danny Avidan

Danny smiled in the mirror, they knew everything they were wearing was a bit bad for a first impression on a new school but they didn't care much. They took a moment to give their reflection a meaningful look, after a few months of struggle and confusion they were finally happy with who they were. Danny ruffled their hair and gave theirself another smile before grabbing their bag and heading to the kitchen, They grabbed a piece of bacon from a plate on the counter next to were their dad was cooking and smiled at him. 

"Morning Dad" they said as they sat down and poured a glass of orange juice and he hummed in response. Danny's mother looked over to them from the other side of the table. 

"Are you sure you don't want to be Home schooled Danny?" She asked, giving them a worried look. Danny shook their head and gave her a reassuring smile. 

"I'll be fine mom" they said with confidence, a hand landed on their shoulder as the plate of bacon was set down along with waffles. 

"My kid's tough, they can handle themself" Danny's dad sat down and promptly pulled in his chair. 

"I'm just worried the kids at this school will be even more harsh to you and that was the whole reason we moved and got you into a new school" she sighed and shook her head, beginning to put food on her plate. 

"Trust me, I'll be okay" Danny said once again and glanced at their phone for the time before giving it a look of surprise and getting up quickly. "I'm gonna be late, thanks for breakfast dad, save some and I'll eat it when I get home okay?" Danny said quickly as they kissed their mother's cheek, slung on their bag and rushed out the door. 

They began walking, seeing as it was too late for the bus to come for them and public transport wouldn't help because they didn't have money. Danny shoved their hands in their pockets, smiling to theirself. They loved how accepting their parents were that they were non-binary. At first they said they were completely on board with them but ignored their pronouns and still called them Dan. It was a bit aggrivating and they didn't want to correct their parents everytime because it seemed rude to. Everything was okay now because they'd said something and they couldn't be happier. 

Danny took another look at their phone and sighed, late on their first day. Great. Danny wanted this to be a better experience, the last school they went to their friend's shut them out for being non-binary. They said using their pronouns was too hard and they didn't want to deal with it. Danny wanted to tell them they were much more stable and secure now. At the time that they were at that school they were uncertain of their identity. For a while Danny identified as genderfluid and that seemed to fit for a while but then they thought about it and when more and more days came where they could say they felt like neither gender they knew it was something else. Despite having only one friend back home and their contact list looking very much empty, they were happier. Danny was hoping more people would be accepting at this new school. 

Upon arriving, they headed to the office and received their schedule. The staff of the school was previously informed that they were non-binary and were very nice toward them rather than rude. Danny looked at the map and smiled a bit, the school wasnt too big and had the rooms for classes, an auditorium, cafeteria, gym, music room, and art rooms. Danny smiled a bit at the unisex bathrooms, they were glad they could be comfortable. They headed off to first period, it took some time, in fact the period was nearly over when they found the classroom. They saw people in their seats and the teacher quietly writing at her desk. Danny pushed open the door and walked over to her. 

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Taylor?" They smiled politely. She looked up and smiled back lightly before nodding. 

"You must be Danny, I'm excited to have you in my class. Your grades from the last school you were at are amazing" she smiled. Danny shrugged modestly and shifted the bag hanging on their shoulder. "Well I'm going to introduce you now, if that's okay? The people here are very accepting" she said and stood up. Danny nodded and allowed her to speak. 

"Class, this is our new student Danny, make sure you show them around" she said before sitting back down. Danny shifted at the talk that started immediately, it was mumbles and whispers and it made them uncomfortable. "Please take a seat Danny, there's on to the right of Mr. Hanson" Mrs.Taylor said asbshe pointed to the desk. Danny nodded and walked toward it, seeing that 'Hanson' had eyes on them. They chuckled and sat down, holding a hand out to him. 

"Danny Avidan, I couldn't help but noticed you staring at me" They smiled. He looked at Danny up and down once again before grabbing their hahand and shaking it. 

"Arin Hanson, mind if I call you Dan?" He asked. Danny cringed a bit but they understood that he didn't know. 

"Yeah I do, it's Danny. I'm non-binary so I much rather prefer my androgynous name." they explained in hopes that he wouldn't turn away or be rude to him. Arin's eyes widened and he smiled a bit, leaning in to whisper. 

"Sorry, my mistake, I get it. I'm a demigirl. I mean...I'm. still Arin though" he smiled. Danny couldn't help but smile back, finally someone they could relate to. 

"Really? Wow, I've never met anyone like me" they said happily. Arin nodded and looked to the floor a bit before back to them. 

"So I take it your pronouns are they and them?" Arin asked. Danny nodded and bit their lip in thought. 

"What about you?" 

"Ze and zir, but you shouldn't use them that much, only two people know about me" Arin said, zir happy expression dropping. Danny suddenly knew zir pain, they knew what it was like to hide away for such a long time in fear people left, and they did. 

"Hey no problem, I get it" Danny smiled and Arin smiled back. Danny couldn't help but notice how soft around the face ze looked and how zir eyes were glowing with hope. Immediately Danny started to see how attractive ze was. They let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding with a nervous chuckle, face heating to a slight pink. It was going to be one hell of a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! Now that all the introductions are out of.th way the plot can advance! I'm getting such good feedback on this story and its making me really happy. Thank you so much <3


	4. I Know You Like I Know Me

Mark bit her lip as she scrolled down the website Suzy had pulled up for her. The website had described every gender for her and it made her feel better, knowing there were more people like her. Suzy sat patiently next to her, willing to answer any questions that she had. Mark couldn't stop reading one page in particular, it was a who article about people who identified as demigirls. For some reason it caught her attention, it seemed so familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. She finally sat back and smiled at Suzy. 

"Thank you, for this" she said quietly. Suzy just shrugged and smiled at Mark. She looked as though she was always ready to help. Mark appreciated it and smiled back. 

"Its no problem, but I do have a question. What's your name when you're a girl? It doesn't have to change if you don't want it to" Suzy asked curiously. Mark sat and thought about it, she was right. 'Mark' didn't suit her, not at all. 

"Marceline" She smiled. Suzy nodded and held out her hand, Marceline took it and shook it. 

"Well, nice to meet you Marceline" Suzy affirmed it with a hand shake and Marceline now felt it was official. She was glad someone was there to understand her, there was someone she could finally talk to. The bell rang and the two girls quickly exchanged numbers before heading off to their next classes. Marceline walked into History and sighed, taking her seat in the back and slouching in her chair. She felt alone now, cold and out of place. She needed Suzy next to her to reassure her, Marceline didn't want to leave her company just yet. That was until someone sat next to her. 

She couldn't help but stare and look at the stranger up and down. She'd never seen him in the school, she leaned over and tapped his shoulder. 

"Excuse me, are you new?" She asked. He turned toward her with the most charming smile and nodded. 

"I'm Danny Avidan" he said and sat up straight. Marceline blushed at how attractive he really was and sat up straight. 

"Marceli- Mark Fischbach" she stopped herself before she gave herself away to the total stranger but it was clear he'd caught on. 

"You mean Marceline don't you?" He asked. She nodded slightly, expecting Danny's smile to falter but it didn't one bit, if anything it grew wider. "Wow, two people like me on my first day? That's insane. I'm non-binary." Danny stated proudly. Marceline bit her lip a bit before speaking quietly. 

"I'm ...genderfluid" she said, the word sounding right on her tongue, but then it hit her. "What do you mean two like you?" Marceline asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"A demigirl named Arin, ze was very nice to me" Danny answered, getting a bit lost in thought. "Ze was really cute actually" they blushed as they let their eyes wander to the ground. Marceline was in shock, all this time Arin was a demigirl and ze didn't tell her? How long had ze been identifying differently? Marceline let out a sigh of frustration and texted zir immediately. 

**To Egoraptor:**

_We need to talk. Now. Meet me in the unisex bathroom across from the library._

Marceline quickly asked to use the restroom and hurried there. About three minuets later Arin was standing in front of a very pissed off Marceline. 

"W-Whats wrong?" Ze asked, nervousness clear. Marceline crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. 

"I don't know, I came to talk to my friend who tells me everything, except _ze_ doesn't do just that." she snapped. Arin's eyes grew, ze stepped back a bit. 

"I-I was going to tell you! I swear! I was just scared you wouldn't like me anymore!" Arin tried to explain and Marceline listened, sighing. She could understand, she was scared to tell zir too but it wasn't much of a problem now. 

"Well...I guess since we're here, its only fair I tell you that I'm genderfluid" Marceline said with one big breath. Arin scoffed and crossed zir arms. 

"Talk about not telling your friend about your gender, hypocrite" Arin said with a slight smile. Marceline couldn't help but smile back. There was a moment of silence before Arin spoke up again. "So...you meet Danny?" Ze asked. Marceline looked up and nodded. 

"Yeah, they're pretty hot" she practically drooled. Arin scoffer and crossed zir arms. 

"Oh I know, looks like we've got a crush on the same person Mark" ze forced out a chuckle but felt a bit bad that she didn't feel that way about zir. 

"Marceline, and really?" She raised an eyebrow to her friend. Ze nodded and shrugged, Marceline couldn't help but feel bad too that zir feelings weren't directed toward her. They both nodded in silent agreement nor to try and sabotage the other. 

"So, I take it today's a girl day?" Arin asked and Marceline nodded. Arin shrugged and walked out, zir friend in tow. "Cool, see you after school?" Ze asked. 

"Yeah, I'll invite my new friend if that's ok?" She asked. And Arin shrugged. 

"Whatever dude" ze answered and walked away. Marceline let out a huge breath, she was glad that whole thing was off her chest.


	5. Just Between the Three of Us

Marceline stopped home first to tell her mom she was going over Arin's for a while. She didn't question, just told her to be back by ten. Marceline was now getting tired of walking down the sidewalk, Arin's house was a fair distance from hers and usually she didn't mind the walk but today it was way too hot and she was going the long way around to pick up Suzy. Marceline had texted her to meet her at the store a ways away from the school. Finally Marceline saw her on the corner, the spaghetti strap tank-top complimenting her figure and the shorts showing off her amazing legs. Marceline envied her, she wanted so badly to look like her. She approached the waiting girl and smiled.

"Hey Suzy" she smiled, shoving her hands in her pockets. Suzy looked up from her phone and smiled, picking up a bag that sat on the ground next to her and handed it to Marceline. "What's this?" She asked, opening it to look inside. 

"Some of my old clothes, I figured you'd want some clothes to suit you somedays, if they don't fit we'll go shopping some day" Suzy smiled, sliding her phone in her pocket. Marceline couldn't help but smile, hugging her friend tightly. Suzy chuckled lightly and hugged her back. They walked the rest of the way, holding hands. Suzy suggested it because it made Marceline feel more secure and accepted. The taller girl knocked on her friend's door, waiting for zir to answer. Arin answered with a smile, hurrying the two up into zir bedroom. Marceline clutched the bag close to her, she wanted to try the clothes on but she wasn't too sure Arin's parents would like that. 

"What's that Marce?" Arin asked, taking a seat on zir bed. She shifted and shrugged, she wasn't going to pressure zir to lie to zir parents more. 

"Clothes I gave her, I figured she'd want some" Suzy butted in with a rather large smile. Arin looked Marceline up and down, raising an eyebrow. 

"You look uncomfortable, go ahead and change in the bathroom down the hall" ze said, laying back on the bed and pulling out zir DS. Marceline nodded and quickly headed down the hall into the bathroom. She rifled in the bag and found a skirt with some black and white pattern on it that looked like it would cover her boxers. She didnt want to wear that just yet though, instead she settled on some black shorts and a tank top that clung to her body well, although it showed her muscle a bit too well. Marceline sighed, it was the best she could do for now. 

She re-entered Arin's room with a nervous smile. The two looked at her in awe. Suzy was the first to speak up. 

"You look great Marcey" she complimented her as she continued to sturggle with whatever was in her hands. Marceline looked to Arin, hoping ze'd say something. 

"Looks good" ze muttered and returned to zir game. Marceline walked over to the bed the two were sitting on and raised an eyebrow to Suzy. 

"What do you have there?" She asked. Arin smiled and closed zir DS, sitting up straight. 

"I stole some of my mom's nail polish and I wanted to use it but I couldn't get it open" Arin answer and just as ze finished Suzy had opened the bottle. Marceline studied the hot pink color that clung to the brush and couldn't help but smile. She never felt more comfortable than around those two.


	6. One of Two

Arin rubbed zir eyes as ze walked up to zir locker. Marceline and Suzy stayed over pretty late, sneaking out of Arin's house around 11 so zir parents didn't hear. Ze jumped when a rather loud "hi" was said next to zir. Arin turned and smiled

"Oh, hey Danny" ze said, brushing a bit of hair behind zir ear. "What's up?" Ze asked, looking them over. Ze couldn't get over how attractive they were. 

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and maybe Marceline too" Danny shoved their hands in their pockets, shrugging. Arin groaned a bit on the inside, ze wanted to be alone with Danny. Ze wanted a chance to at least try to make a move. 

"Yeah, sure, I'll tell her" Arin smiled and watched as Danny nodded with a smile and walked off. Arin now outwardly groaned, slamming zir locker before banging zir head on it. 

"You okay there buddy?" Barry's voice came up from behind zir. Arin turned to him, and glared. 

"No, Barry! I'm not okay!" Ze yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Barry sighed with a bored look and raised an eyebrow. 

"Is it Mark?" He asked, crossing his arms. Arin let go of him and bit zir lip. 

"Yes...no...yes and no" ze groaned, putting zir head in zir hands. Barry raised an eyebrow and waited for an explaination. "Danny invited me to hang out but the thing is they want Marc- Mark to hang out too" Arin explained but somehow zir friend looked even more lost. 

"I though you had a crush on Mark" Barry asked as they began to walk down the hallway. 

"I-I mean...I do...but I really like Danny too, I'm a mess man" Arin sighed. Barry scoffed and shook his head, leaving it at that. 

Arin sat in class, pulling out zir notebook and began to doodle a bit, not realizing ze'd been drawing Danny right next to the prom picture of zir and Marceline. Arin groaned and slammed zir head on the desk. Zir feelings were mixed and honestly ze didn't have the energy to try and figure it out. Arin spent the rest of the class drawing zirself in various outfits ze hoped to buy that weekend. Ze had been so focused that ze barely noticed the bell ring and Danny approach zir. 

"I didn't know you could draw" they said with a smile. Arin blushed and quickly closed the book before they saw too much. 

"I'm okay at it..." ze muttered and stood up, slinging zir bookbag over zir shoulder. Arin looked up at Danny who wore a somewhat sad smile, ze knew it all to well. Ze knew what that sad smile came with and what Danny was probably dealing with on the inside. "Hey...you okay Danny?" Ze asked, walking out with them. Danny just shrugged and kept smiling. Arin could tell how hard it was for them to keep that smile. Ze looked around before grabbing their hand and dragging them off. 

"H-Hey! Where are we going?" Danny tried to keep up with Arin pulling them. Ze just kept pulling them, leading them to the front entrance of the school. 

"We're skipping, you look like you need a break from this place" Arin said and slipped out of the door quickly and pulling Danny through. The taller pulled their hand from Arin's, crossing their arms and giving zir a worried look. 

"Shoulder we really be doing this?" They asked. Arin scoffed and rolled zir eyes. 

"Lighten up a bit" ze laughed a bit, walking off. Danny soon followed. They both walked around for a bit, Danny eventually looking less worried and upset. Arin took them to some park down the street, obviously empty since all the kids sered in school. Arin took a seat on one of the swings and swung zir legs. Danny took a seat next to zir and sighed, kicking the dirt underneath them. It was quiet until they spoke up. 

"Do you ever feel like youre wrong about who you are?" They muttered, not breaking eye contact with the ground. Arin looked to them and saw how upset they were now, the smile was completely gone. "Do you ever look at yourself...and feel like who you know you are isn't supposed to be right?" Danny finally looked up at Arin. Ze swallowed and nodded slowly. 

"I know what that feels like...I'm a demigirl...but look at me, I'll always look like a guy" Arin muttered, looking to the ground to avoid spilling all zir emotions. Danny sighed and stood up, holding out their arms. Arin looked up at them in confusion before slowly standing up and wrapping zir arms around them. Danny hugged zir back, letting zir hurry zir head in their chest. 

"Arin?" 

"Yeah, Danny?" 

"You're the prettiest demigirl I've ever met" they said, burying their head in zir hair. They took in the scent of coconut and some type of flower if they had to guess. Arin pulled zir face away from their chest, their eyes meeting. Arin swallowed before taking a chance and leaning forward a bit. Danny seemed to be thinking the same thing when they leaned in too and in a matter of seconds their lips met zirs. Arin pulled away and looked at them in surprise. 

"T-Thanks...you're one of the most attractive people I've ever met" ze said, now thinking about Marceline. Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"One of?" They questioned. Arin nodded slowly. 

"I've liked Marceline for a while now I still like her...but I really like you too...I'm just confused right now, so it's best if we don't try anything just yet..." Arin explained all in one breath. Danny just bit their lip and nodded, slowly unwrapping their arms ffrom around zir. They laced thee fingers with zirs and began walking, in truth Danny probably should have just said they felt that way about Marceline too.


	7. Not Jealous

Marceline looked around, not too sure where Arin was. She knew ze always went to zir locker at the end of the day but ze wasn't there. Marceline walked a few lockers down to Sean's and tapped on his shoulder.

"Have you seen Arin?" She asked but her friend just shook his head and shrugged, closing his locker. Marceline sighed and walked out of the school, pulling out her phone. She noticed she had missed three text messages from Arin. 

**From Egoraptress:**

_me and Danny skipped, they were...having an off day_

Marceline understood immediately, dysphoria wasn't kind to people like them. She couldn't help but smile, knowing how caring and helpful Arin was. She then looked at the next message that was sent thirty minuets after the previous one. 

_holy shit, Marce! I kissed them! We actually kissed!_

She clenched her phone in her fist. Oh she was mad now, she wanted to kiss Arin for a whole year and now this strange person shows up and they already kissed zir within the span of a day? Marceline felt tears well up in her eyes but she quickly shook it off and looked at the next message that was sent only five minuets ago. 

_oh, forgot to tell you that Danny wanted you to hang out with us_

Marceline stared at the address and debated actually going. She sighed, she couldn't let it get to her. Arin didn't like her like that and she had to get over it. Ze liked Danny. It wasn't only that Arin kissed Danny, it was that Danny kissed Arin too. Marceline really liked them both but wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know Danny too well. She groaned and began walking, texting her mom that she was going to study with Arin. 

Upon arriving at Danny's house she knocked on the door, a woman answering it with the biggest smile on her face. 

"Oh, you must be Marceline! Danny's told me so much about you, please come in" she let her in and instinctively she raised an eyebrow at the woman. Danny told their mom about her? Did they tell her about Arin too? Danny's mother saw the concern on Marceline's face and laughed a bit. "It's alright sweetie, your secret's safe with me I won't say a word" she said quickly. Marceline smiled and nodded, she gave off a sense that she could trust her and it was nice to have after all the confusion surrounding her gender. Marceline shoved her hands in her pockets, they weren't the right shorts for her but she had to please the people around her. "Oh! You can go right up, the two are in Danny's bedroom" Marceline nodded and thanked her before walking up the steps. 

She stopped at the door, she wanted to knock but she just stood there and listened. It was silent except for the sound of some game probably on Danny's tv. Marceline stood and listened and was going to open the door until she heard light laughter, then she heard it. The one thing she didn't want to hear, them kissing. It was quite clear that they were making out in that room and it almost made Marceline feel upset...left out? She felt left out, she wanted to be kissing them both and laughing with them at how rediculously mushy they were being. Marceline put on a hard glare as she swung the door open. 

The two quickly sat up, Arin rolling off of Danny and sitting up. They both were blushing with embarrassed faces. 

"O-Oh...uh...Marce...hey" Arin said nervously. Marceline could only look her at her friend before stepping in and closing the door behind her. 

"Sorry, we thought you weren't coming" Danny explained, giving her a look of sympathy. Marceline sighed and put on a smile. 

"It's okay, just kinda caught me off guard is all" she lied and took a seat on the bed next to Danny. It was quiet for a while before she spoke up again. "Are you two together or something?" She asked, trying not to sound too upset. The two looked at each other and shook their heads. 

"N-No...uh Arin said ze wasn't ready for that" Danny explained which only made Marceline more curious but for now she just accepted it with a shrug and picked up the game controller. 

"What were you playing?" She asked with a smile. Arin mustered up a smile and sat closer to her. 

"Smash Bros" ze said with a smirk. Marceline smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

"Wanna go Hanson?" She asked smugly. 

"What, Pft no" ze scoffed and crossed zir arms. Danny chuckled and put a hand on Arin's shoulder. 

"Afraid you'll get your ass handed to you by a girl?" They antagonized. Arin's face lit up pink before ze quickly grabbed a controller and pouted. 

"I'm a girl too, asshole" ze muttered and waited for Marceline to start up the game but it was only quiet. Arin looked to them both. They had concerned looks on their faces and were looking between each other and back to Arin. "What? You guys already know I'm a girl" Arin snapped. Marceline was the first to speak up. 

"Yeah...we know but don't demigirls only partially identify as a girl?" She asked carefully, she didn't want to upset zir. Arin cleared zir throat before nodding, looking at the two of them. 

"Well yeah, I still somewhat idenifty as a male but I mostly identify as female" ze tried to clear it up but more silence followed. Danny smiled a bit and nodded. Marceline put down the controller. She needed someone to talk to about this and Arin and Danny were perfect because in a way they were like her. It took a while before another question was asked. 

"so...what's your sexuality?" Danny asked, full curiosity on their face. Marceline blushed, she wasn't sure how to describe it but she knew she liked guys. These two weren't guys but she liked them a lot. Arin quietly spoke up in a mutter to break her out of her thoughts. 

"I'm uh...bisexual" ze said and Danny's eyes lit up. Although they didn't say a word about it, they didn't have any trouble telling their sexuality. 

"Cool, I'm bi too" they said proudly. Marceline wished she could be as proud as them, proud to tell her mother and her friends but she just wasn't. Two pairs of eyes settled on her and she looked at them in surprise, they we're expecting her to answer. 

"I-I'm not too sure...I know I like guys...and well...girls too...a-and I like other genders too" she said with unsureness in her voice. The other two just waited for her to finish but it was clear she was struggling. 

"Maybe you're pansexual" Arin spoke up. Marceline looked at her confused, she was sure she had no idea what that meant. "It means you like all genders" ze explained. Marceline thought about it for a bit before shrugging, maybe ze was right but for now she kinda just wanted to get back to the game. The talk hadn't gone at all how she expected. Marceline picked up the controller and started it. 

"Hurry up and pick your character Arin"


	8. Knowing Is Half Of It

Marceline sighed as she kicked aside the rock she'd been kicking along with her as she walked home. She looked up at the door that stood before hee and a sense of dread fell over her. To go from welcoming arms and proper treatment as far as her gender to an unknowing mother was making her slightly nauseous. She swallowed down the feeling in her throat as she walked inside and slowly closed the door. It was almost eight o'clock and no doubt her mother would be watching tv or doing something still. 

Marceline walked into the kitchen and froze, there sat her mother at the table with the bag of clothes Suzy gave her sitting on it. 

"H-Hey mom, I'm home..." she said gently, walking closer. Her mother took a deep breath and wore a bit of a worried smile. 

"Did you have fun?" She asked, feeling the fabric of a casual dress that hung out of the bag. Marceline only nodded and stepped closer to put a hand on her mother's shoulder. Silence followed for a bit before Marceline spoke up. 

"Mom, listen, I can explain I-" 

"Who's clothes are these? Do they belong to that Suzy girl you were telling me about?" Her mother's voice immediately cut her short. Marceline slid her hand off of her mother's shoulder and swallowed the feeling welling up in her stomach and throat again. 

"Well...they did, she gave them to me to have" Marecline explained shortly. Her mother wore a confused look, looking up at her from the dress. 

"Mark, why do you need girl's clothing?" She asked, more silence followed. Marceline bit her lip nervously but she trusted her mother to know. She knew how nice she was to her and how much she loved her, maybe it would be okay to tell her. 

"Mom, I'm not a boy...I'm a different gender called genderfluid" Marceline finally said. Her mother didn't start crying or yelling or anything really. She just sat there and folded her hands, thinking. 

"Take a seat and explain to me sweetie, I don't understand" she said and gave her a small smile, letting her know it was okay. Marceline nodded slightly and pulled out a chair next to her and sat down. 

"Well...my gender changes somedays, I don't always feel like a boy. Like today, I feel like a girl, I'm a girl. Other days I don't feel like either gender...just in between" Marceline tried her best to explain. Her mother took a deep breath and nodded, giving her the biggest understanding and welcoming smile. 

"Mark...you could've told me any time, I love you no matter what. You're my beautiful son..." she stood up and hugger her head to her chest, gently threading her fingers through her hair. "And today you're my beautiful daughter and other days you'll be my beautiful child. I would've never pushed you away" she spoke softly. Marceline felt her eyes tearing up and she smiled and hugged her back. 

"Hey...mom?" She muttered through sniffles, not retracting her arms anytime soon. 

"Hm, yes dear?" 

"My name isn't Mark today, I'm Marceline" she said quietly. Her mother pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. She took a hand to wipe away Marceline's now falling tears. 

"That's such a pretty name" she chuckled lovingly before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Marceline smiled and let go of her mother slowly, standing up to face her. 

"Thank you...really...it means so much" she said, her voice threatening to start more tears. Her mother shrugged and crossed her arms. 

"I'm your mother, I'll love you no matter what you are or what you do" she reassured her. Marceline nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets and smiled. "Now, dinner is in the fridge if you didn't eat or if you're hungry and then up to bed young lady" she smiled before pressing a last kiss to Marceline's forehead and waking off. Marceline wiped at her face a last time before letting out a sigh, she was greatful that her mother was so understanding


	9. I Know Who You Like

Arin pulled the blanket closer to zirself, ze wanted to ignore the urgent buzzing of zir phone but everytime it would stop for two seconds it would just start up again. Arin sighed and threw the blanket off of zir, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing zir phone, answering it.

“What the hell do you want Ross?” ze groaned, running a hand through zir hair and getting out of bed.

“I’m not going to wait outside forever for your ass” Ross snapped playfully. It was then ze realized that they were supposed to take zir shopping.

“Shit, sorry, I’ll be out in a few minutes” Arin quickly said before hanging up and going to get dressed. Ze rushed down the steps, freezing as ze saw zir parents sitting at the table and looking up at zir. “Morning… ze muttered nervously.

“Where are you going?” zir father asked sternly. zir mother looked at Arin with concern.

“I’m going to the mall with Barry and Ross” ze said, hoping they’d just let it go.

“Any girls going with you?” zir mom was quick to ask.

“No, it’s just us” Arin answered truthfully. Zir father looked at zir skeptically, not sure to believe zir or not. Zir dad sighed and stood up.

“Listen Arin, if there’s a girl you like you can tell us” he explained. Arin swallowed and glanced at zir mother’s hopeful eyes. they weren’t going to be satisfied until ze confirmed their suspicions.

“Yeah...I do, her name is… it’s Marceline” zir voice shaking as ze said the name. It technically wasn’t a lie. Arin’s mother clapped her hands together and smiled.

“Oh that is so cute! Our little man is growing up!” she rejoiced. Arin cringed a bit at that. Although ze identified as a boy too, ze still preferred girl titles.

“When do we get to meet her?” Arin’s father asked. Arin just shrugged and shoved zir hands into zir pockets. Just then Ross’s horn sounded from outside.“Oh, you’re late, better get going then” zir dad smiled. Ze nodded and headed out the door, quickly getting in the car. Ross raised an eyebrow to Arin’s worried expression.

“What took you so long?” he asked, Barry poking his head between the two front seats. Arin sighed and shook zir head.

“My parents asked if I liked a girl” ze explained, messing with zir nails a bit. “Did you answer them?” Barry asked, Arin just nodded. Ze didn't want to talk about it, every second ze was reminded of zir parents the more ze wanted to just run away. Ross sent a glare Barry’s way before he could ask anymore questions. Arin sighed and pulled out zir phone to text Danny and get zir mind off of them.

**_To Danny <3: _ **

**_Sent 10:31am_ **

_Hey, Danny?_

**_Received 10:33am_ **

_Hey Arin, something wrong?_

_Sent 10:35 No...Yes, my parents are bothering me about liking a girl. I told them I liked Marceline._

**_Received 10:36am_ **

_Well, that’s not a lie, is it?_

_Sent 10:37am No,not really. They don’t know who Marceline is though_

**_Received 10:39am_ **

_Oh...do you want me to come get you?_

**_Sent 10:41am_ **

_No, I’m with Barry and Ross right now, we’re headed to the mall...but if you could text Marce and tell her to meet me at the mall? I need to talk to her._

**_Received 10:43am_ **

_Sure thing, it’ll be ok Arin._

Arin sighed and leaned back in the seat and looked over to Ross who held a concerned look as he stared at the road ahead. Arin just wanted everything to straighten itself out.


	10. Ever Since I Laid Eyes On You...

Arin bit zir lip as ze looked around, clutching a bag of clothes ze’d already bought. Marceline had texted zir, she said she’d be there in an hour. It had already been almost two hours. Just when Arin was about to give up, a light tap was on zir shoulder. Arin turned and smiled in relief.

“Hey, Danny told me to meet you here, is everything okay?” they asked.

“Yeah, my parents just… they want to meet you.. I told them I liked someone named Marceline” Arin explained, careful to not let Barry and Ross hear who were hunched over Ross’s phone and laughing,

“I… I can’t do it today… I’m Mark today…” they explained. Arin’s face softened, it was a relief. Ze didn’t want to go through the trouble of trying to figure something out right then and there,

“No, it’s fine, great actually, I don’t want to deal with them anymore today” Arin sighed. Mark bit their lip, reaching for Arin’s hand before lacing their fingers together. Ze looked up at them, a light pink tinting zir face.

“Wanna ditch them and take a walk?” they offered, motioning toward Barry and Ross. Arin smiled a bit at them before nodding, they wouldn’t mind being left there.

Mark and Arin walked around, fingers still interlaced and neither of them pulling their hand away anytime soon. Mark sat down on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the mall, pulling Arin to sit down with them. No one spoke for a good two minutes until Mark pulled a penny from their pocket and tossed it in the fountain. Arin raised an eyebrow at them.

“What’d you wish for?” ze asked, looking at the penny that sank to the bottom.

“Do you not know the rules of a wish?” Mark laughed, tightening their grip on zir’s hand a bit. Arin rolled zir eyes and looked up to Mark. They both just stared at each other for a bit before Arin cleared zir throat. “What’s your deal with Danny?” Mark asked softly. Arin was caught off guard by the question.

“What do you mean?” Arin asked, unsure of the direction this was going.

“I mean, why do you kiss them and everything if you guys aren’t together?” Mark gave zir a look of concern. Arin knew what they were really asking, they were asking why they weren’t together.

“I like them...a lot.. I just… like someone else too” arin said, shrugging. Mark let go of Arin’s hand and their look of concern turned to worry.

“Does Danny know?” they asked. Arin swallowed hard, Mark was digging deeper and deeper and ze wasn’t ready to tell them everything.

“Yeah, they know…” ze muttered, looking at the pennies and other coins at the bottom of the fountain. More silence followed, Arin just silently hoping that Mark didn’t ask any more questions.

_“Who...is it that you like?”_

__

At that moment Arin froze, ze wanted to tell Mark. It would be over, the nervousness, the hiding, the pretending. What if Mark didn’t like zir back? What if Mark only wanted Danny? Arin took a deep breath, looking to Mark. They were best friends, ze didn’t want to ruin it but ze knew Mark would fix it if it ever did ruin.

“You know what I said earlier? About telling my parents that I liked a girl named Marceline?” Arin said quietly. Mark’s eyes grew in realization, understanding what ze was hinting at.

“You...like me? All this time?” Mark asked in disbelief.. Arin let a small smile form.

  
  
“Yeah...ever since I met you” Arin reassured them, grabbing their hand again. Before Arin could say anything else Mark’s lips were against zirs. Arin gasped in surprise, pulling away and staring at them. Arin quickly stood up and grabbed zir bag, blushing and refusing to make eye contact. “I have to go, I’ll see you Monday” ze quickly said and took off. Mark wanted to stop zir but didn’t know what they would say if they did stop zir. Mark sighed and let her go, they had to talk to Danny, they all had to talk.


End file.
